Games are an enjoyable past time for most people. Games allow the learning of new skills and concepts, including mental and physical skills. Indeed, games often assist parents to teach young children desirable habits and behavior.
One area of behavior that parents often have problems training small children, in particular, young boys, is proper toilet use when urinating. Young boys often do not accurately aim into the toilet bowl when urinating often creating a mess on the surrounding floor and toilet seat. The creation of a game or challenge of some sort can often peak a child's interest such that the desired behavior can be learned and performed. A need in the industry exists for a game or apparatus that will aid in the development of proper toilet use for urination purposes by males.